Erotic Kurama
by Spark-gurl
Summary: -Chp. 7 UP!- It’s a beautiful summer, the birdies are signing, Kurama at a strip club, the sun shini--hold on, KURAMA AT A STRIP CLUB? Please R&R! (HXK)
1. Jobs

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho! I wish I did though v_v *sigh*  
  
Spark: Okay, my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic ^^  
  
Hiei: And it just happens that the fox and me are in it?  
  
*Right on cue Kurama comes right in*  
  
Kurama: Hello Spark ^^  
  
Spark: HIYAO KURAMA!  
  
Hiei: Stupid Ningin. Are you trying to make me death!  
  
Kurama: Now now Hiei, you shouldn't be so mean to her  
  
Hiei mumbles sumthin un-audibly  
  
Spark: ha-ha! Kurama told you! Well, oh well I have to start this fic  
  
Kurama: What, if I may ask, is it about?  
  
Spark: Your soo cute! You'll find out later  
  
Hiei: When is later  
  
Spark: AFTER I type it  
  
Hiei and Kurama: ^^"  
  
Hiei: Just get my misery over with.and hurry up with it!  
  
Spark: If you stop asking questions, PROBABLY I can start  
  
Kurama: I'm sorry!  
  
Hiei: Don't apologize Kurama, it's her fault  
  
Kurama: but.  
  
Spark: Now! On with the fic!  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Change~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*FlashBack! *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Erotic Dancer Kurama: Part 1  
  
It's a beautiful summer, the birdies are signing, Kurama at a strip club, the sun shini..hold up, KURAMA AT A STRIP CLUB!?!?!  
  
Now, how you wonder, why the fudge is Kurama at a strip club? Let's take you back to the year 2003 two weeks before now..  
  
~*#@^*&!^&#%&$*^!%$#^ TiMe TrAvEl %!&@^~$^%$&(@$^%&%~!#*!  
  
Kurama's House:  
  
I need a job ever since KoEnma-sama said no more evil activity is going on in the spirit world everyone else has a job but me!!! I should have taken the chance to do gardening but no I didn't listen to myself *looks in the help wanted section*  
  
"Hmm what's new in the world of jobs today..oh well what do you know I think this little section might help" *clips out ad*  
  
Miscellaneous  
  
Zoo Keeper at the Fox section: Giving out good pay, must have some or little or no experience with animals  
  
Tele Marketing Operator Needed! : First 50 people get the job, the pay $200 an hour, depending how your sales go. MUST BE ABLE TO USE THE PHONE!  
  
ExOtIc Dancer needed: Must be male, have blood red hair, have nice eyes, well form body, feminine looking, paying $300+ if good, and also MUST SHOW RECORD OF PREVIOUS EXPERIENCE!  
  
"Hmm, I'll just try all three and see which one will suit me better"  
  
"Hn. What are you doing Kurama?"  
  
Kurama looked up and quickly hid the AD from the ..uh.something.  
  
"Hello Hiei! He-he" Hiei looks at Kurama with big, and when I say big I MEAN BIG! Eyes.  
  
"hmm, Kurama what are you hiding? Is it CANDY! Huh? Huh?" Hiei try to grab Kurama's hand to see what's in it.  
  
"It's nothing! Really! It's just..uh..its just carrots!" Kurama put the "carrots" in the drawer.  
  
"Hey Hiei, why don't you try applying for a job, during your break and all?"  
  
"Ch. I don't want to. Also, you know what happened LAST time"  
  
All of the sudden Kurama started laughing soo hard he fell on the floor with a loud.....................................................................  
  
THUD. (A/N: Dramatic ne? Hiei: Just shut-up and finish writing)  
  
"Hey! You promised you wouldn't laugh about it!" Hiei started to pout, a very cute pout if you don't mind me saying.  
  
"Hai, Hai, but, I remember like it was just yesterday!"  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*FlAsH BaCk*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
"How may I kill you OW! I mean how may I take your order!"  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama. He was wearing a McDonalds shirt and whatever they gave them to work there. He looked at himself; he was wearing the same thing.  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei. "You have to be nice or else you'll get us fired!" he giggled softly.  
  
"Hn. I hate taking orders from Ningen's! Why did you drag ME into this!" Hiei was trying to typw up on the little computer they had him press.  
  
"Hmmm, here, Hiei you cook and I'll take the orders k?" Hiei though it over and over and over and over and over and over and ever  
  
Kurama was tapping his foot patiently "Before I get any older than I already am Hiei!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kurama came into the kitchen, or whatever you called it, and told Hiei the orders.  
  
"Okay, a Large Mountain Dew (A/N: They never have Mountain Dew at McDonalds! DAMN THEM TOOO HELL!!!! Kurama Hiei: O.O) Large Fries, One Big and Tasty, and One Big Mac and Super Size it."  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei "Got that?"  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama wide eyed "DAMN KURAMA! Is that person FAT!?!"  
  
Kurama started to laugh a little bit, after what seemed to be 3 hours of taking orders, Kurama was still not tired. As for Hiei, that's another story.  
  
"Kurama! Can we go now!" If you saw Hiei, you would be laughing your arse off. His McDonald's shirt was all dirty with god knows what, his face was covered with smoke, and his hair was all down like he was rained on!  
  
Kurama walked up to Hiei to looked at him "Are you okay?" Kurama gave Hiei the next order.  
  
BOOM! CRASH! IEEEEEEE! .HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei and Kurama ran as fast as they could from the building. As they where running Kurama started yelling at him.  
  
"Hiei what did you do now !!!" yelled an angry Kurama  
  
"I was trying to cook that's all how was I supposed to know your not supposed to leave things by the stove?" Said a childish Hiei  
  
"When the boss comes you will have to take the fall cause I didn't do anything wrong.uh oh here comes the boss now Hiei"  
  
"KURAMA!!!..HIEI!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY MCDONALDS!!!!" Shouted a short angry bald man running with all the money saved from the store.  
  
"It was all hiei's fault I swear."said Kurama while pointing to Hiei.  
  
"Oh thanks Kurama save your self" Hiei said while mimicking Kurama  
  
"Oh save me! What about poor little Hiei huh"  
  
"Goodness this is what I should have done in the first place when I saw Hiei, FIRE YOU!!!"  
  
Hiei stood in shock when he heard those words but on the inside he was jumping and happy that he was fired from that horrible ningen job  
  
"Oh but please, Hiei here wouldn't harm a fly it was all an accident forgive him, is there anything he can do for you?" Said Kurama  
  
"Well there is one thing he can do but I think he will think it's a living hell but hey lets do it." The boss said and with that he pulled out his expensive karaoke machine  
  
"Oh hell no im outta here" said Hiei while trying to run away  
  
"Run Boy! Run!" Kurama yelled  
  
"Oh no you don't" the boss said. "You have to perform in front of a live audience here." the Boss said while pointing to the machine  
  
"Nooooooooooo! I can't sing for my life!" said Hiei  
  
"Well you shouldn't have blown up the restaurant!!"  
  
To Be CoNtInUeD.  
  
O_OO_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O__O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O  
  
A/N:  
  
Spark: So, How did you like it?  
  
Hiei: Hn. I thought it was bad.very bad  
  
Kurama: Hiei! Don't be mean! I loved your fic ^________^  
  
Spark: Thankz Kurama! And as for you Hiei.mwhahahaha! For being mean to me *looks around InSaNlY* the next chapter will be your torture! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Hiei: O.O I'm leaving now..  
  
Kurama: Please R&R, Also Spark wants you to give her Ideas for Hiei's torture ^^  
  
~*Spark: Also, I was wondering, do you think it should be a Yaoi? KXH? Yes or No?*~  
  
R&R  
  
Ja 


	2. Karaoke At Burned Down McDonalds

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters, not even my self..  
  
Well, welcome to the next chapter of..ErOtIc KuRaMa!  
  
Kurama: Ready Hiei for your embarrassment!  
  
Hiei: Hn!  
  
Spark: Well, *munch* let's start *munch*  
  
Kurama: What are you eating?  
  
Hiei: She's eating McDonalds  
  
Spark: Yah *munch* they took sooo long though *sip*  
  
Kurama: o_O huh?  
  
Spark: You know the lil timer they have to see how long they take to serve you?  
  
Kurama and Hiei: Yah?  
  
Spark: *munch* they took 2 minutes and 17 seconds and the damn thing kept blinking and beeping and blinking and beeping..  
  
Hiei: Hn. We get it  
  
Spark: Oh yah! I also saw my friend their and he bite it on his skateboard haha!  
  
Kurama and Hiei: o_O  
  
Spark: Never mind, now on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ScEnE change*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
((ThOuGhTs))  
  
*WhAt ThEiR dOiNg*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ErOtIc KuRaMa: Part 2  
  
"Okay Hiei, let's get you dressed up" said Boss  
  
Hiei looked up at the Boss like he was a madman  
  
"Ch. I'm not going to sing in front of some idiot ningen's."  
  
The Boss looked so mad that if he had "hair", it would be falling off from all his anger.  
  
"KURAMA!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ElSe WhErE *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wherever Kurama is at the park.Uh.you'll see what I mean -.-..  
  
"He-He! Your are like so totally funny!"  
  
"Hey do you wanna go "play" at the playground?"  
  
"hmmm..let me think.."  
  
Out of nowhere a name was heard and the name was..KURAMA!  
  
"Eek! Uh..I have to go! Bye!"  
  
((What did Hiei do NOW!))  
  
As you can see, Kurama was dressed like a girl. And for Pete's sake, he even shaved his legs!  
  
If you want to know why Kurama did that..don't ask me, ask him..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BaCk WhErE McDoNaLd'S used To Be*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Kurama ran all the way from where his Boss was calling him.  
  
"I'm here!" a breathless Kurama said.  
  
"Hn. Where have you been Kurama?"  
  
"Uh...around he-he"  
  
The Boss eyed Kurama like he was CrAzY or something.  
  
"Well, Hiei won't sing!" the Boss yelled.  
  
Kurama turned toward Hiei, "You have to sing Hiei, and you owe him."  
  
"It wasn't MY fault that the rat-holed bug-infested garbage pickled runny down McDonald's blew up!" Hiei started yelling.  
  
"Uh..Hiei, it was you, please do it! Pretty please!"  
  
Kurama started to give Hiei the par of puppy dog eyes.  
  
Hiei started to think about it..again.  
  
"Oh no, Hiei are you thinking again? You know your brain can't handle it" Kurama started to giggle (A/N: I think I'm using "giggle" too much -.-)  
  
"Hn. I'll do it, only because Kurama asked though, but I wouldn't be talking fox."  
  
The boss was fed up with all the waiting, that he was applying "Hair-re- grow" on his bald shiny oily head.  
  
"The bald fool didn't hear me," Hiei muttered.  
  
The Boss was still applying the goopy stuff, then he noticed Kurama and Hiei staring at him.  
  
"What! Can't a midget have hair! Jesh.."  
  
Kurama went out of his dazed look and told the Boss Hiei's answer.  
  
"Awwww perfect! Here Hiei, out this on." The Boss handed him some clothes.  
  
Hiei went behind some bushes to change (A/N: Get your mind out of the gutter! XD)  
  
After a good 25 minutes, Hiei finally came out finished dressing.  
  
Hiei was wearing a Barney suit and he even had the head to go with it.  
  
"Oh my.." Kurama tried to bite back his laughter.  
  
"Okay then, good. Now get on the stage and start singing so people can come and see you sing!"  
  
"Oh hell no! I'm not goi.." He was interrupted when Kurama picked him up and threw him on the stage.  
  
"Kurama!" After that, their was a loud crash and someone groaning in pain.  
  
"I hope he didn't damage the tail, I have a deposit on that custom."  
  
Hiei started to get up and walked up to the microphone. On the screen their was word's of the song he was going to sing and the tune.  
  
He started to sing:  
  
"I love you"  
  
"You love me"  
  
"We're a happy family"  
  
"With a great big hug"  
  
"And a kiss from me to you"  
  
"Won't you say you love me so"  
  
He started to do the "Happy dance" and waved his hands in the air.  
  
Hiei felt like he could gag because the song was sooo, how can I put this..gay!  
  
When the song ended all these lil kids started screaming "Barney!"  
  
They were all over poor Hiei. Some tried ripping his tail off and some were even chewing on his head!  
  
"Ahhhhhh! Help Me!" Hiei started to run in circles.  
  
Kurama started to yell at Hiei. "You shouldn't run in circles! You'll get stupid!"  
  
Hiei finally got away from the lil kids. He had to sing another song and change customs.  
  
This time, he had to dress like Tinky-Winky.Purple and all.  
  
He started to sing again looking all-queasy:  
  
"Over the hills and far away, Teletubbies come to play."  
  
"On grassy, bunny-covered hills, beneath a baby-faced sun,"  
  
"Four laughing, smiling, gender-neutral creatures frolic."  
  
While Hiei was singing, Kurama was talking to the Boss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How come Hiei has to sing these gay songs?" Kurama asked  
  
"Well," the Boss said "It brings in the young people to McDonald's and they buy our food and eat more and more and more.."  
  
"Okay.." Kurama said  
  
"Also, it brings those "other" people." The Boss started to wink and nudge Kurama.  
  
"Alrighty then.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tinky-Winky. Laa-Laa. Dipsy. Po."  
  
This one kid came up to Hiei when he finished singing and asked questions.  
  
"Hello. What's your name?"  
  
"Tinky-Winky"  
  
"Oh. Hello Tinky-Winky what's your name?"  
  
"TINKY-WINKY!"  
  
"Hello Tinky-Winky, what's your name?"  
  
"Your momma"  
  
"I'm special"  
  
"I bet you are kid, I bet you are.."  
  
Hiei got off stage and walked up to the Boss.  
  
"Hn. I'm done, can I go now."  
  
"No, you have to do one more song!"  
  
"Oh fine. Hurry up with it though"  
  
Hiei once again got on stage to sing. But before he got on, they had to do his hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~BaCkStAgE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ahh ze hair of zee Hiei person willz not goes flat!" Some person with an accent said  
  
"Touch my hair and die" Hiei said  
  
"Too late"  
  
The guy or girl dumps a bucket of water on his head.  
  
"Ahhh! My beautiful hair!"  
  
"This iz for art"  
  
As he was talking he was curling Hiei's hair and put in blond extensions.  
  
"No! I look like a girl now!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BaCk On StAge~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you were at the karaoke place, you would have peed your pants I you saw Hiei.  
  
He was wearing a "wonder bra", make-up, tight short shorts with a tank top and his hair was blond with extensions.  
  
He was Brittney Spears. (A/N: Gosh I hate her, no offence to people who do though)  
  
He had to sing, "I'm a slave for you"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my, poor Hiei.." Kurama said.  
  
"Yah, yah, but he's bringing me loads of money!"  
  
Kurama face faults  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Hiei was done singing, he looked traumatized, for life man.  
  
"Uh..Hiei, are you okay?" Kurama said  
  
Hiei looked like a thousand Barney's had hugged him.  
  
"I'm never ever ever singing again! And this blond better come off!"  
  
The Boss was wheeling two barrels full of money.  
  
"Oh, you two are fired."  
  
Both Kurama and Hiei's eyes bulged out.  
  
"WHAT!" They both yelled  
  
"I sang my ass off and you fire us!"  
  
"Hey, life isn't fair, I needed money." the Boss started walking away.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Hiei started to make a fireball.  
  
Before Kurama could stop Hiei form throwing the fireball at the Boss, he was already fried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FuNeRal~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hiei, you didn't have to kill him," Kurama said  
  
"Hn. No one's gong to miss him."  
  
"And why is that Hiei?"  
  
"Hn. Isn't it obvious fox? He's bald."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the flashback ended, they were back in Kurama's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
!@#$%^&*()_!@#$%^&*&^^ TiMe TrAvEl @#$%^&*()_(&%$$*(*)_+|++&$  
  
Kurama was turning red  
  
"Hn. Why are you red fox?"  
  
Kurama bust out laughing and rolled on the floor while tears started to come out from laughing so hard.  
  
"It's not funny Kurama."  
  
"Yes it was! Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha."  
  
"Hn. I wouldn't be laughing fix" Hiei said.  
  
"Huh?" Kurama stopped laughing and turned to Hiei.  
  
"Hn. At least I don't cross dress like a girl in the park." He started to laugh.  
  
"Hey!" Kurama yelled  
  
______  
  
A/N:  
  
So how was it? Good bad?  
  
Spark: Please review!  
  
Hiei: You made me into a girl!  
  
Kurama: Hey! She made me cross-dress!  
  
Spark: Hahhaa! It's true! It's all true! Mwhahahah!  
  
Kurama: Aren't you grounded?  
  
Hiei: Yah, for two months?  
  
Spark: Shhhhh! People could be watching! *looks around*  
  
Kurama: Well, anyways, please R&R! ^^  
  
Spark: Oh yah! Keep on voting cause I want to see for the next chapter! It's your last chance! ^^  
  
Yaoi? Yes or no?  
  
Number of Votes:  
  
Yes: 5 No: 1  
  
Vote: Yes or No  
  
Please vote!  
  
P.S~Please Review!!~ 


	3. Animal Gathering

Welcome to another chapter of ErOtIc KuRaMa! This will be the third chapter to it, thank you very much!  
  
Hiei: So, I see you finally worked yourself up to work on the fic again I see...  
  
Spark: XP Yes! Finally, I got to the time of updating it heh  
  
*All of the sudden, Yu-Gi-Oh! Casts come out*  
  
Bakura: Hey! After some time now, you said that you'd right one about Ryou and me!  
  
Spark: Yes! I have, I got an idea for it too, and it involves you with Ryou, Marik with Malik!  
  
Malik: Whooo Hooo! Hear that yami? We get another fic together!  
  
*In the background, you hear Marik talking to sum gurls*  
  
Marik: Yah, just that number and that's it...  
  
Malik: MARIK! XD  
  
Kurama: It seems like he's becoming the pimp..in other words...  
  
Ryou: Whatch ya' eatin Sparky?  
  
Spark: Oh, just some, what's this called? It gummi sour eggs?  
  
Hiei: Hn. Do you mean Trolli Sour Bright Crawler Eggs?  
  
Spark: Yah! That's the stuff, Hostess  
  
All: O.O  
  
Spark: Well, anyways, I bought that for a whole 99 cents, and only got a penny back...  
  
Malik: You got ripped off their buddy, I can get mines for free  
  
Ryou: I wonder why...  
  
Spark: I also bought two M&M's bag for 88 cents. Not bad if you ask me  
  
Kurama: I thought you where saving your dollars?  
  
Bakura: She was, but she spended it.  
  
Marik: Why did you spend it anyways?  
  
Spark: ::sniff:: Because, I was going to buy some more Pixie Sticks from the store down the street, but the guy said that I've had enough Pixie Sticks ::sniff:: ::sniff::  
  
Hiei: How did you do that?  
  
Kurama: Yes, how did you?  
  
Spark: Well, I spended $4 dollars there on Pixie Sticks, They where 2 for a dollar, so, that would be...2...4...6...8! Eight bags of Sticks, and they had about 20 in side. For the whole week, I ate at least...so, that would be 22*20...  
  
Jou: Oh, she's doing math!  
  
Hiei: That's why she's in summer school cause she's low in math heh  
  
Kurama: But to me, she seems the brightest in the class?  
  
Ryou: Well, she's thinking of skipping three days of summer school to get kicked out of there...the school she'd next to is like a farm!  
  
Spark: So, you would times those out, and get...440. Woow, o.o I ate 440 pixie sticks in a week!  
  
Hiei: It's amazing that you didn't get a headache from all that thinking  
  
Spark: My brain! @_@  
  
Kurama: You have to start to type up the fic, you have at least 2 pages down from us talking you know?  
  
Spark: @_@  
  
Bakura and Marik throw a bucket of cold water over Spark  
  
Spark: Whaaa? The answer is divided by 3 and the even number is 2 so the answer is 210! @_@  
  
Kurama: At least she remembered the answer to her work...  
  
Hiei: Get on with the fic before I tell you reviews what you sleep with *snicker*  
  
All: O.O  
  
Spark: O.O Nooo! I'll start it! Oh yah! I don't own Yu Hakusho or any other things that might pop up in this chapter, oh, I only own this song heh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Special Thanks to my Reviewers! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank You For Reviewing Chapter One:  
  
Random People, Elizabethina, ET, Dork In Training, Matthias Drake, kokorodragon, KaollaSu, Miyu, anonomous, Konada Mikari, hillbrodeur, Haru, Kearia, The Dark Magician People, Katherine, and Portal-girl, and kuramas gurl  
  
Thank You For Reviewing Chapter Two:  
  
hiei's fire goddess, Charlene(Karia), Ses, Lady ShadowDemon, sunny1388, beirhluvr, 666-777, yaoiluver, bimbo_4_life, Dragon C. Chan, Portal-girl, kitsune-kurama, rachiru-rebonu, Umi, matthias drake, Anichan, koujiluverfromdigiworld, The Dark Magician People, Elizabethina, Miss Lacey, AoiHyou, Rashiea, Moon Shadow and DarkMoonGoddess, AnimeLuvr1189, Yaoi is over done, Siver-eyes Magician Girl, and baakneko   
  
~*~*Thank you for reviewing ErOtIc KuRaMa*~*~*~  
  
Also, I'm honored that a couple of my favorite authors reviewed my fic, like Kearia, The Dark Magician People, and Portal-girl, but those are some ^^!  
  
Kurama: What long reviewers o.o  
  
Hiei: Stop your idle chit-chat and write the fic!  
  
Spark: Yes Sir! Mr. Grouchy Sir!  
  
Hiei: Hn. -.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Scene Change~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
#$%&*Flash Backs@$%^& if there is any...  
  
umm...that's about it...  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 3 ~ErOtIc KuRaMa~  
  
It was a nice Monday morning, and Kurama was walking down the street to the zoo.  
  
"Hmm," Kurama was biting his thumbnail  
  
'I wonder how should I apply for it...' Kurama kept on thinking until he saw a Panda on a telephone pole.  
  
Kurama saw it and just keep on walking.  
  
"Now, where is the station...."  
  
Kurama saw a herd of deer's pass by him.  
  
'Hmm, must be a circus nearby'  
  
After about a couple of minutes, Kurama saw Yusuke.  
  
"Why, hello Yusuke! Nice to meet you here!" Kurama said cheerfully  
  
"Yah, hey Kurama? Could you help us try to catch the animals that escaped from the zoo?" Yusuke asked out of breath  
  
"Uh...sure, you work at the zoo?" Kurama asked with curiosity  
  
"Huh? Oh, yah, me and Kuwabara do."  
  
Kurama looked at Yusuke in surprise to hear that Kuwabara and him had a job and not him! How disgraceful!  
  
'Oh, so the two idiots have a job and not I!' Kurama thought with anger 'I think not, I should have a job, not them...'  
  
"Uh...Kurama? You there?" asked Yusuke afraid of the fire in his green eyes  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, must of drifted off."  
  
"Uh-hu...well, help us look, well meet you at the zoo! Ja!" With that, Yusuke ran to find the animals.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama ran all the way to where he saw the Panda.  
  
"Oi! Here Mr. Panda! Come here baby!" Kurama started cooing  
  
All of the sudden Kurama saw a black blur and the next minute, the telephone broke in half with the Panda falling down.  
  
"Oh my!" Kurama had just caught the Panda, but barley...  
  
(A/N: wonder how he could carry that much weight eh?)  
  
"If it's you Hiei, you can come out now."  
  
As if on cue, Hiei came out. He had a smirk on his face.  
  
When Kurama saw this smirk, he wanted to wipe the smirk right off his face. He didn't have time for this he thought.  
  
"Hiei, please be a dear and help me round up the animals?"  
  
"Hn. Fox, the only way you'll get me to help is if you can defeat me. Demo...but that will never happen." Hiei started to snicker  
  
Kurama had found this amusing. He surly could defeat the little fire demon by...  
  
............................................................................ ..............................Ah!  
  
All of the sudden, Hiei started to make some noise.  
  
"OOF! Fox! Get off me!" Hiei said struggling  
  
"Aww, sooo snugly wugly Hiei is!" Kurama started to grab on Hiei so he could embarrass him enough to help.  
  
"My Hiei, My Hiei, My Hiei-Chan," Kurama started cooing his name.  
  
Hiei started to turn different shades of colors. Boy, when he turned red, you should have seen it, he looked like a ripe tomato heh!  
  
"Ku...Kurama! I'm not cute!"  
  
For the first time, started begging Kurama to let him go. (A/N: Aren't I evil heh)  
  
"Fine fox! I'll help you...just stop hugging me, your too warm." Hiei said while blushing  
  
Kurama looked very smug with himself. All of the sudden Kurama did something out of the unexpected...  
  
Kurama came from the back of Hiei and wrapped hid arms around him.  
  
"Oh Hiei..." Kurama whispered in Hiei's ear.  
  
"Fo...fox, what are you doing?" Hiei said stuttering  
  
(A/N: Umm, I just pulled out a de-formed M&M, o.o did I ruin the moment?)  
  
While Hiei was busy blushing furiously, Kurama made his hands towards his stomach.  
  
"Oh, and Hiei?" Kurama asked softly  
  
Hiei found his voice to speak  
  
"Wha...what fox?"  
  
All of the sudden Kurama started to tickle Hiei's stomach.  
  
"Ahahaha! Stop! Hahah! Can't...breath!" Hiei gasped  
  
"Hmm, that's what you get for not helping me sooner, oh and almost killing Mr. Panda here!" Kurama said smiling  
  
"Right Mr. Panda?" Kurama asked  
  
Mr. Panda started to shake his head. "Uh-hu, mffffmmm!" Mr. Panda said  
  
Kurama lifted his head in a dignified manner. "See!"  
  
Hiei looked like he was going to kill the Panda. "What did you say you overly-grown ball of fat and fur!"  
  
The Panda hid behind Kurama for protection, just in case he didn't want to be a gourmet yet anyways, or worse! Shishcabob Panda!  
  
"Hiei! Be nice!" Kurama scolded Hiei  
  
Hiei then stood silent, he decided to let the Panda go...for now...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ScEnE ChAnGe*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wherever Yusuke is.....  
  
"Damn! Where did that baka go!" Yusuke started to walk around  
  
Yusuke had all his animals he was supposed to find.  
  
"Ah well, let's see how many animals that I caught..."  
  
2 Eagles (almost pecked my eyes out)  
  
1 Bear (I think he hungry...)  
  
1 Alligator (almost took my hand their buddy)  
  
6 Monkeys (...my poor hair...wonder if the lice is gone...)  
  
1 Perro de los Incas* (..........)  
  
5 Snakes (Help me...)  
  
And other animals  
  
Yusuke walked on, back to the Zoo.  
  
"Man, I hope Kuwabara found more animals than me..."  
  
With that said, Yusuke walked towards the back of the Zoo.  
  
(A/N: :sniff: :sniff: ;_; I'm out of Gummi Eggs!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ScEnE ChAnGe*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Now, back to Hiei and Kurama...  
  
"Aww! Hiei, aren't they cute!"  
  
Behind Hiei was a large line of Penguins following him.  
  
"Hn. I don't see why they have to be following me for." Hiei said grumbling  
  
"That's because you look like their mother with your cloak." Kurama said matterafactly  
  
"Well, at least I don't have to have foxes next to me." Hiei said snickering, "And a Panda."  
  
"Fine you win, but Hiei, could you do me a favor?" Kurama asked sweetly  
  
"Hmm, I don't like the sound of that..." Hiei said, " What kind of favor?"  
  
"Oh, just a little teny winny one!" Kurama said using his thumb and pointer finger showing how much it was.  
  
"Hn. Fine."  
  
"Would you waddle like a Penguin?" Kurama asked innocently  
  
"What! Nani! No thank you!" Hiei turned his head around to face the other way.  
  
Kurama started to pout  
  
Kurama started to explain, "But the Penguins are waddling away!"  
  
After a couple of minutes later, Kurama asked again, "Pretty please Hiei! I need the Job! I'll buy you all the sweet snow there is!?!"  
  
At that, Hiei started to waddle to the Zoo with the Penguins.  
  
Kurama started to think of a funny song he just made up  
  
"Hey Hiei! Whanna listen to this song I made up?" Kurama asked  
  
"Hn. No thanks fox, I'd rather die than hear it..."  
  
"Ah well, looks like your gonna die then heh, it goes like this..."  
  
Kurama started to sing  
  
You do the bump bump their  
  
You do the bump bump here  
  
And you bump your self around  
  
You do the bump-a-roni  
  
And you bump all night long  
  
That's how you do the bump...bump  
  
When Kurama finished Hiei was staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
"How the hell did you come up with that Kurama!" Hiei asked  
  
"When I saw you waddling, I made it up!" Kurama said smiling  
  
(A/N: My song! I made up the song! Well, the words anyway heh)  
  
Hiei started sweatdroping, "Oh, never mind..."  
  
When they got there, Yusuke and Kuwabara were already there.  
  
"It seems like the idiot's there,"  
  
"Oh Hiei, be nice, you shouldn't make fun of other people like that," Kurama said.  
  
Yusuke was running up to them with Kuwabara behind him.  
  
"Oi! Did you get the animals Kurama?"  
  
Yusuke looked over the animals  
  
"It looks like you found the Panda, all the foxes, and all the Penguins!"  
  
"Yes, I had help from Hie..."  
  
Kurama turned around to the left to find that Hiei disappeared.  
  
'Ah well, I guess he didn't want to stay' Kurama thought  
  
"Who'd yah get help from? Kuwabara asked  
  
"Oh! I got help from uh...Hie...Hie...Hieapig! Ya! Hieapig!"  
  
"Who the hell is Hieapig?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Oh you know Hieapig! The old pal he is..."  
  
Wow, Kurama lie sooo bad it's amazing he didn't get caught yet...with all that stalling and all...  
  
(A/N: ...I finished my two bags of M&M's, I found one mutated green one though...almost ate the penny....)  
  
"Here Kurama, well take the animals back to their cages. You can talk to Mr. Whatsmyface here.  
  
To Be CoNtInUeD....  
  
$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$  
  
Well, that's one chapter done! This is only half of the chapter anyway. I wrote more to this, but I decided to cut it there ^.~  
  
I finished all my candy though, heh. I bought these cookies from the Japanese store, their called Biscuits De La Balle Du Miel. Weird huh? Well, it's just Honey Ball Cookies hehe.  
  
I will have the next chapter up soon though cause I already have it written. ^^  
  
*Perro de los Incas- It means Dog from the Incas. Their bald dogs that live in Peru (My origin) I haven't seen any here in America, so, you would have to look it up to see what the look like he-he.  
  
Hiei: Also, you should explain why you took so long to update...  
  
Spark: Oh yah! Heh, well, I got kinda side tracked reading other fics, that I completely forgot about this one!  
  
Kurama: that's no excuse though  
  
Spark: Ya! I also have summer school, to go to, it's for Math.  
  
Yusuke: Ha! I don't go to summer school! What the hell does sowing do with math?  
  
Spark: I dunno!  
  
Hiei: Ch! You made a fool out of me again! I should slice off your head!  
  
Kurama: Come Come Hiei, you don't want to do that?  
  
Hear Hiei mumbling in the back  
  
Spark: heh well, Here are the votes for the fic if you want Yaoi or not:  
  
Votes:  
  
Yes: 18  
  
No: 18  
  
All: It's a TIE!  
  
Kurama: It's gonna be your job to break the tie.  
  
Spark: Yah, so Please Review!  
  
Vote yaoi: Yes or No  
  
Please Read And Review!  
  
Ja! 


	4. Attack Of the Kitsune's

Iie! Im sooo sorry! I'v been meaning to post up the fourth chapter to ErOtIc KuRaMa! Really I have!....don't throw tomatoes at me! O.O  
  
Hiei: It's all to late now Sparky! Lets us rejoice in the death of our horrible writer......haha  
  
Kurama: *whacks Hiei with his hand* Oh hush, she's been preoccupied....right?  
  
Spark: *Nods, hidden behind Kurama in fear of Hiei* Uh-hu! I forgot to tell you guys in the last chapter that we were planning a trip to Florida or Hawaii this month.  
  
Jin: Yah don't say eh? Oh, never liked thee water much nowadays. Not good for me flight, but Touya, that's another blocked head story eh?  
  
Once hearing his name, our favorite water bishi comes out.....  
  
Touya: You'd better not me talking about me again Jin, or do raining hail sound good to you about now eh?  
  
Jin: Oh no sir, I'm not the one who be talkin about yah there  
  
Spark: Uh-hu, sure buddy, well, anyways, if we don't go to Hawaii we go to Florida. Not sure how long though, I'll keep yah updated  
  
Hiei: Hn. I bet you'll do more than that won't you?  
  
Kurama: Well, don't forget the treat you've given them! ^^  
  
Jin: Don't give it away fox boy! *wacks Kurama on the head with the back of his hand while in the air*  
  
Hiei: grrr.....  
  
Kurama: eh heh, sorry.....  
  
Spark: Well, there goes the surprise, I made the fic longer for my going away! So, I'd make up for my absence.  
  
Kurama: Start the fic now, okay? n.n"  
  
Spark:.....okay....  
  
Well, I have to thank my reviewers first! Hmm, this is what I was thinking, should I thank in the beginning or at the end? Cause other fics I'v seen have it at the end. Oh well, I'll just do the beginning!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ThAnK YoU ReViEwErS! FoR ChApTer 3!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ravenx, Ramen, Sophie, Yaoi_Fangirl, bethany, Joey-D, Gabbi , kitsune warrior, Dork in Training, dejikoXxX, anime Kitsune, The Dark Magician People, Kurai-Jaugen-Doragon (must...sign...in...oog..) (Silver_Moon_Pearl@hotmail.com), swordkat (swordkitten@msn.com), Portal- girl, kuramas-rose, nikore, funky kaiba luvr, Eternal Doclight, Sutaru (foxgirl@sailormoon.com), Gemm1, neko_youkai, I ISH DA LICORICE BANDIT, Nabooru the Tempest of Fate, fire goddess, Siver-eyes Magician Girl, Moon Light, Negg, Gomo, Yugijouoh, Sakura/Sagwa, Youkokuramalvr6, Katfire Assasin, KuramaWorshiper, kittyclaire2000, Lioness Kea, DogsruleW, hiei is mine forever, liztheryoubakurafan  
  
My favorite Authors:  
  
Ravenx - I love your stories! Especially Restless Nights, and Bad Dreams! ^^ I think you should make another chapter to that one......  
  
Ramen - Me love your fanfic The Evil Within! Its sooo good! You should at least get 100 or more reviews for it! It deserves more I say! More!  
  
Gabbi, kitsune warrior - .....@_@ I don't know where to begin! I've read most of your fics! But been lazy to review, Sry! XP  
  
Nabooru the Tempest of Fate - I think that the Yu Yu Love Counseling! Its soo funny! XD Must write more!  
  
Gomo - Hiyo Gomo!!! -huggles gomo tight- tankies for reviewing! Oh, only Gomo can call me spOrky.....he made up my second nickname hehe the first is Sparky.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Thank You for Reviewing Chapter 2!*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugijouoh, Dork in Training, nikore, Tears Of Pierrot, Ku-Chan, Youkai Kuronue, nikore2, Dork in Training, Yugijouoh, Kuramaworshiper, Lioness Kea  
  
((These people just recently reviewed the 2 Chapter soo, just thanking them also! ^^))  
  
Favorite Authors:  
  
Yugijouoh - You my favorite author also! I love the fics you write! Heh......  
  
Tears Of Pierrot - I love the fic you wrote called Silent Night, Deadly Night n.n  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Thank You for Reviewing Chapter 1!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KitsuneKat, Mistress of Darkness, Angel 35, Indigo931  
  
((Like I said for the second chapter, these are just recent, and I'm thanking them))  
  
I'm sorry if I missed anyone! I feel so loved! I got 93 reviews! Thanks you everybody! -huggles everybody to death- Oops, heh, sry?  
  
Also, I'm going to start these things called "Pov." Cause there's lots of it! It's all new to me now! *.*  
  
Also, I'm planning to tell you guys the final votes at the end! Hehe, to torture you some......  
  
Also, I'm going to answer your questions at the end of the fic, or the beginning? Ah well, I'll do the end of the fic.  
  
Hiei: Stop your stalling at get to writing women  
  
Kurama: ^^ That rhymed!  
  
All: -_-;  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
I'm answering one of the Reviewers question right now ^-^:  
  
Ramen: Umm.....::blinks:: Heh, I'm sorry, I guess I'm stupid write now ::laughs:: but, I don't understand the first part of the review you typed....... but I do understand the second part! ::smiles:: I know, I really don't like other parings also, like Botan and Kurama. I tried to read it, but I couldn't! I don't mean to offend those who do though!!! It's just me really, I can't really stand to read other non-yaoi parings.....well, if it's a really, and I mean really really good fic of a non yaoi pairing, then I might read it n.n'' But if it's not yaoi, I plan to make this fic a free pairing zone ^-^  
  
X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LABLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Talking (as you all know)"  
  
Pov. (Characters point of view or something -.-)  
  
Also, instead of using my stuttering like this H....h....hi, I'll be using H-h-hi. I'm trying new things heheh  
  
Also, there will be a reason why there are Xxxx like that I'll tell you why when I get there heh.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Normal Pov"  
  
Xxxx When Kurama walked up to the hill, and as he was about to go down, he saw what could of scared the pansy's out of Inari thyself!  
  
He saw at least 20 look a like people who looked exactly the same! His job sure was a hard one!  
  
He had to find out which guy was the person Yusuke was talking about. So, he had a plan, his plan was to go up to all them people, and ask them if they where the person in charge or whatever you called them......  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Kurama POV"  
  
Lets see.....was that the 10th person I talked to? Oh boy, this is sure a confusing job to get.  
  
I'll just ask this guy up here.......  
  
"Sir!.....Sir!....no! you don't have to run!......I'm not gonna eat you!!!"  
  
Damn! He ran! But he sure looked scared as hell, like some deranged man was gonna eat him.......oh wait......there is one! Behind me! Oh Inari please save me!!!!  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Some ones POV"  
  
Hn. Too much jumping today.....is that vain fox yelling again?  
  
Ch! Deserves him right.....no one embarrasses me and lives to tell about it! Hmm, that's gives me a idea....  
  
Heh, my sweet sweet revenge.....Mwhahaha!!!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Normal POV  
  
From the helicopter in the air, from our point of view, hmm, you can really see a little red dot running around the whole park with something, or someone running after that little red dot.  
  
Now, lets get a close up shall we?  
  
(Zoom in: Focusing: Ow! Not to close baka!!)  
  
Kurama was running like a deer caught in headlights, but a cute deer in headlights heh. Finally, Kurama saw a breakthrough path at the left corner of that lion cage up ahead. Now, Kurama was having second thoughts, but when he turned around....he made a quick turn and lost that cannibal that was chasing him.  
  
"Few! I thought I would never lose him!" Kurama said flushed  
  
((A/N: Now everybody, imagine a flushed Kurama....kawaii ne?))  
  
Kurama walked up and down the zoo, looking at the animals....the vicious animals....with foam coming out of there mouths....lets not forget those betty red glowing eyes.....  
  
"Hmm, they don't seem friend-- --A-A-Acho!" Kurama started to sneeze all over some poor innocent tree.  
  
"Hmm, some one must be talking about me...."  
  
Little did Kurama know,  
  
((A/N: Here I go with that saying again -_-))  
  
That some one was our favorite little fire-demon!  
  
Finally Kurama found the Park guy he was supposed to get the job from. When Kurama looked behind him for the demented man, what he saw was a Panda! The same Panda that he rescued back in Chapter 2! Now, how did the Panda follow him you say? Its magic!  
  
-blows dust in air and cackling-  
  
'Oh, what was his name again? Oh, never mind it.....' Kurama thought.  
  
"Umm, excuse me Sir? Is this your Panda?" Kurama asked  
  
'Well, might as well just ask an obvious question....'  
  
The Park guy looked over at Kurama.  
  
"Oh, wonderful, you found our Panda, Hurray," he said in a droning voice  
  
Kurama then asked if you could apply for a job.  
  
"Hello, may I apply for a job please?"  
  
See! What did I tell you! He asked for a bloody gruesome job!  
  
"Hmm.....I don't know, are you good with foxes Mr. Kuhmum . . ." he trailed off with that dull, dully, dulled look....  
  
Kurama started to sweatdrop, "Umm, yes hehe.....I am . . ."  
  
"Well, welcome to the Zippity Zappity Slanky Bows Wows Zoo!"  
  
Kurama smiled the cutest smile ever! If you seen it, it would make butter melt right out of a cow!  
  
((A/N: hehe....butter....is that possible?))  
  
"Here, you can have Pedachi show you around." Said the Park guy, whose name was really Mr. Asenlia. (1)  
  
Mr. Asenlia pointed to the door behind him. Then the door started to open up. A girl came out with ponytails at each side of her head and so much make-up she looked like a clown. Also, she smelled like she had worn way way way way to much perfume.  
  
"Hello Pedachi, please show our new member around," said Mr. Asenlia  
  
"Sure thing Sugar!" she said with that voice that could of made Kurama straight!  
  
"Hello Sug, where ya from?"  
  
"Oh! Umm, w-why don't you tell me where you're from?" Kurama asked with a touch of nervousness in his voice.  
  
You see, Kurama wasn't about to tell this this "thing" where he lived.  
  
"Oh, a gentleman eh? I live up south." She said with her accent  
  
She started to walk and show him around. Finally, it came to the end of the tour.  
  
"Well Sug, that's all, so welcome to the Zoo!"  
  
'Oh what a weird place this is, Oh! Better smile or else miss country here will think some things wrong' Kurama thought  
  
"Yes, thank you!" Kurama smiled, but the smile he smiled was the cheesiest cheese smile ever!  
  
Kurama walked towards the "Employ Only" room. He walked in and tried to find the light switch.  
  
"Where is that damned light switch.....ah! Here it is!"  
  
Kurama turned the switch and his eyes buldged out, latterly.  
  
"What in heaven all mighty....." Kurama said astonished  
  
He turned around to find a short guy at the door.  
  
"Hn. I mean -hack- -weez- -weez- I see toy found the uniform room." The "Stranger" said.  
  
"Yes, but who are you? If I may ask,"  
  
"I'm the Janitor.....Janitor Hn.  
  
"Hello Mr. Hn, do I have to choose....these clothes to wear?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be outside while you change," he said and left.  
  
The clothes in the closet were all....how can I put this lightly, slinky! One had fish net stockings, the other one had just a shirt and the last one was just shorts.  
  
Now, which do you think Kurama would choose? You have 1 min. to place your guess.......  
  
---------------------------  
  
------------------------  
  
---------------------  
  
------------------  
  
---------------  
  
------------  
  
---------  
  
------  
  
Yay! Our time is up! -blinks- I don't think that was one min. but, ahhh who cares -smiles- Well find out after the 'Janitors' POV ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Now, we follow the Janitor and see if we can see what he's doing........  
  
"Hn. Wonder what that kitsune is wearing, there were some interesting clothes there....."  
  
((A/N: Can you guys tell that I given up on the POV's? Its soo hard to keep track and boring at times, you must have super powers or something if you can do that! O.O))  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
With Kurama.....  
  
"Hmm, nice fit to it . . ."  
  
Kurama then decided to come out so the 'Janitor' could take him to the foxes.  
  
Now, time to take out those guesses on what Kurama is wearing! Now, lets see, was I the shirt? . . . No! Was it the stockings? . . . No! Now, was it the shorts? . . . Yes! If you guessed right, you get a Youko Kurama plushie!  
  
"Uhm . . . Mr. Janitor sir? I'm ready so you could take me to the foxes.....  
  
When the Janitor looked at Kurama, he did a double take on him.  
  
"Yes, right away."  
  
'Hmm, this person looks very familiar by the second . . .' Kurama thought  
  
As you all know, you can't blame him for doing a double take on Kurama, I mean Kurama in shorts, just shorts! Come on! That's like one in a lifetime there, with his well-formed chest, and smooth stomach...... ((A/N: Take a second to drool people *drools* Kurama: O.O *blushes*))  
  
When Kurama got to the cage, all the foxes were wearing little bow ties around their necks.  
  
"Now, I must go clean the bat guano, excuse me,"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Now we follow the Janitor and see if we can see what's he doing......  
  
"Uh! I got to take off this mustache! It's itching me!"  
  
Janitor Hn took off his mustache only to reveal..........  
  
Look! A bald old pruned man!  
  
Oh, got distracted there a bit he-he, well it revealed Hiei! Ch...... What did you think he was guys? Batman?  
  
"Hmm, lets see what the fox expert is doing." Xxxx  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Here's a little Author's note. You guys were wondering why there is Xxx's in the beginning and this part here? Well, I'll tell yah! .  
  
I had to go dumpster diving to get the first two pages of the fic, my mom threw them away in the garbage so I had to go out in the night with a flashlight and search threw the whole garbage to find the pages again. And boy did people look at me funny! O.O The thought I was some hobo in the street! I was wearing my PJ's, which were baggy PJ pants, and my also baggy t-shirt, which I took from my brother and he's 24!  
  
So, now you know! You guys are lucky I'm such a dedicated author and do anything to get my story done! . Well, -laughs- I'm used to looking in the trash cause my sister lost her report card thing and she made me look threw the trash, also I did that with my homework, so no biggie I guess ^_^!  
  
Now, back to the fic!!!!!!  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Hiei ran to some closet that said "Broom Closet" and sat down in a chair. He suddenly turned on a T.V. to see Kurama trying to water the fox's grass.  
  
"Hn. Lets see what he can do when the foxes start revolting against him." Hiei said diabolically.  
  
The foxes could be controlled by a little remote control that Hiei had in his hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Now back with Kurama*~  
  
"Come on Ryu, lets go hunting with all your little friends."  
  
Kurama named mostly all of the foxes, even the big king of all foxes.  
  
He named her Sly; after all, it IS a girl.  
  
Kurama started to guide most of them to the forest part of the cage. Once he got there, he took notice that all the fox's eyes were glowing a reddish color. Which Kurama finally noticed that the foxes wouldn't listen to him, he knew he was in the run for his life......latterly  
  
((A/N: The fic is supposed to be ending here, but since my leaving in absence, I'm going on vacation, I made it longer n.n))  
  
Ryu started to show its teeth and made a hissing sound.  
  
"Woah! Calm down boy!" Kurama kept taking steps back so the fox wouldn't try to rip his leg right out of his body.  
  
"What has gotten into you! Your not supposed to attack me! It's the creepy janitor you want! Although he seems very familiar......" Kurama trailed off  
  
"Fft! Hissssssssss! Cheee....." most of the foxes said making noise.  
  
Kurama ran right to the gate when their left ear twitched.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei Cave! I mean.....Uh.....Closet......  
  
"Ch! So he thinks that I seem familiar eh?" Hiei said mischievously.  
  
"I'll give him something to remember fir a long time......heheh."  
  
Hiei started to laugh like some manic coming into an Ayslam. While in the background lighting started to flash....  
  
"Revenge is sweet......" Hiei said snickering.  
  
((A/N: O.O Hiei said what I think he said?))  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, with poor dear ole' Kurama  
  
"IEE! Stop! Gomen! Didn't you like the food I gave you?!? Its for your Pedigree!" Kurama yelled running.  
  
Meanwhile, if you look hard enough in the sky, you might find what you looking for, follow the North Star . . . .  
  
Uhh . . . . wrong story? Well, close enough. If you looked up in the sky, you could see a news helicopter filming the chase.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Jenny Jenkins: I'm here at the Zippity Zappity Slanky Bows Wows Zoo, where it was reported that a young red-haired wome--excuse me, man is being molested, no wait! Being chased by a pack of foxes."  
  
Camera Crew: "Mam, It look like we lost visual with the boy."  
  
Jenny Jenkins: "Damn it! What does a person have to do just to get some footage around here!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
**Kurama**  
  
"Oh Inari! Inari-sama! Please help me!" Kurama pleaded. Also prying that his legs didn't go out yet, or he would have to be running with he arms pretty soon.  
  
'Must hurry! If I can only hop the gate . . . .' Kurama thought  
  
Kurama climbed up a random tree to catch some air before he had to see vicious animals again......  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Now, we go to where the kitsune's are, to see what they're planning for our favorite red-haired bishonen.  
  
"Ftt....yep yep....." Ryu said  
  
Oh! Opps, heh, forgot to put the translation on! Silly me.......  
  
"Where? . . . . .I'll be messy...." Ryu said  
  
"I know, the red-headed one is right above us, for all we know, he could be listing to our plan!" some fox said.  
  
All the foxes looked up in the tree to see their pry trying to catch its breath.  
  
The big fox, out of then all sighed.  
  
It was her decision on what to do, eat him, make him their servant, or make him there mind slave so he could take them out.  
  
So many choices, one to choose......  
  
"Ah! I got it!" said Sly  
  
"What *twitch* is *twitch* is!" said Twitchier  
  
Now, I wonder why Kurama chose to call him Twitches.......yah........  
  
"We could use him as our mind slave to get us out of here, and then we could eat him! Good huh guys?" said Sly excitedly  
  
She could use him as their advantage, and when they get hungry, they can eat him! Yah hear? Eat him! Mwhahaha!!  
  
'What a great idea I came up with!' though Sly  
  
"Alright then, I say we sharpen our nails, take a quick nap.........and thennn we put the plan to action!" said Sparky, "What do you say?"  
  
"Hear hear!" All the kitsune's said and got to work on their nails.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama POV......from a tree o.o;;  
  
"Great! First I have to gather all the bloody animals, then my own kind turns on me!" Kurama said quietly  
  
"And now I seem to be talking to myself.......can it get any worse?!?!"  
  
Just when Kurama said that, the tree branch started to crack.  
  
"Just my luck....."  
  
Kurama decided to take a look and see if the coast was clear, and then noticed that the foxes were sleeping!  
  
'Ah, It looks like my superiority wins! I knew you could never catch me!' Kurama thought  
  
Kurama slowly, and I mean slowly climbed down the tree.  
  
But by doing that, he learned something new; there was a wrong way to climb down a tree. A guy should NEVER slide down a tree; it hurts some precious jewelry below the belt.  
  
Kurama tip-toed across the sleeping foxes, trying not to wake them up, but better yet, he wanted to run from this place that was called a zoo.......  
  
He remembered an agonizing flashback, right before he went to take care of the foxes.  
  
$@#&*%*&$% AnOtHeR FlAsH BaCk @#%^**$($#!%*  
  
Kurama had walked right into the locker rooms to put his stuff down. But he didn't anticipate on what was going to happen next.  
  
A clown walked in, taking Kurama's locker.  
  
"Um, excuse me sir? I think that this is my locker." Kurama said politely.  
  
"Eh? Ah, you must be the new re-cruet huh?" the Clown said while honking his nose.  
  
"We switch off lockers every week, your gonna have to choose another locker to take for the week....."  
  
"Ah, I see. Thank you Sir." Kurama said bowing.  
  
This is the part Kurama hadn't expected.  
  
He went to a random locker, opened it, and gaped at it.  
  
"What in all......"  
  
It was like having another Karasu stalking him around!  
  
There, on the top was Kurama's picture, a strand of his hair, and the gum he was chewing an hour ago, right there. . . .  
  
Also, the contents of the locker put him in shock.......latterly  
  
It contained un-holy things that shouldn't be said around thee young ones.  
  
"Oh dear sweet heavenly mother of pearl and lasagna!"  
  
Kurama had fainted into a puddle of goop, for what the goop was? I don't know . . . . . .could have been Jell-O or Kool-Aid I think . . . . . . .  
  
When Kurama awoke from his "unconscious" state....he quickly got up, cleaned off the imaginary dust, took a look around, and just walked away, like nothing happened, just walked away.......  
  
You must be saying, "What do you mean? Walked away?!?!" or "What the f***!"  
  
Well as you read up top he just walked away O.O;;  
  
~*~*~*EnD FlAsHbAcK*~*~*~*  
  
When Kurama finished "reminiscing" in the past, he started to shudder, like he was cold, funny no?  
  
"Ohh! I wonder who could be behind all this!" Kurama said shaking in anger, "I know these kitsune's," Kurama said while pointing to them, "Would never attack unless they are threatened....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei POV  
  
"K'so! That fox better not figure out my plans!" said a very frustrated Hiei.  
  
He was in a secret room in part of the Zoo. The door, he was in, was labeled "Broom Closet"  
  
Inside, there was a chair in which Hiei sat in, a computer twice as big as he was, and some beeping noises with big shiny buttons! Heh. . . . . .  
  
"Hmm, I think that Kurama has had enough revenge for now, I'll just press this button here........" Hiei pushed the red button, but something happened.....something bad.  
  
"......uh-oh...." Hiei said with eyes wide and looking around the room to see if anyone had seen.........  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n  
  
A/N:  
  
Well, sorry for the long wait everybody!! I must go now, I have to go to Golf Practice, I'll answer your reviews in the next one, and I'll tell you the votes! Bye!!!  
  
~*Don't forget to Review Please!!!*~ 


	5. Reviewers Answers To Questions

~*~*~*~*~*Reviewers Answers To Questions*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Welcome to Answer your Reviewers Question, or whatever before they get mad!!! Mwhahaha!! o.o  
  
Kurama: I think she's lost it.......  
  
Hiei: Hn. She always lost it.  
  
Sparky: e.e grrrr..who took my sugar!!! I need it to answer these questions .;;  
  
Kurama: Just starts it ^.^;;  
  
Sparky: Fine Fine Fine......  
  
~*~*~*~*Some of Chapter 1 Reviews*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Indigo931 - Umm......what the hell is my problem?. .. . . .. . I'm not human? O.o;;  
  
Mistress of Darkness: Yesh!! I say we revolt for Mountain Dew!!!!! REVOLTTT!!! O.O  
  
KitsuneKat - Thank you Thank you n.n  
  
Miyu6 - Thank you, the summery took me about........hmmm....One Minute! ^_^  
  
~Baka Gothic Kitsune - Ooohh swively-ness o.o;; I am weird!! And, I think that Kurama would look good in striper-ness!!! *drools*  
  
Kurama: Err......yah....... *looks around room* They still show that!  
  
Elizabethina Urameshi - Hmm, yah my friend also said that n.n  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Some of Chapter 3 Reviews*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DogsruleW - Well, thank you for noticing that little bit. -smiles-  
  
KuramaWorshiper - -dances around- Yeshy! Kurama and Hiei belong together!! Mwhahaha!!  
  
Yugijouoh - Ooooo. . . . . .guilty pleasure. . . . . . ..;;  
  
Ravenx2 - Hiya Ravenx!!! ^-^ -huggles Raxenx- Well, thank you for reading my story and the nice complement n.n. Also, yah. . . . .sometimes they'll be OOC or sometimes IC @.@ Its all up to my brain. . . . . . . .  
  
Ramen - Umm. . . . . .I don't know if it's a compliment in the beginning. . . . . . but I'm narrow-minded?? @.@ Soo. . . . .all I can say is Moo? o.o?  
  
Dork in Training - Yes, I had to put that fondling there n.n;; sry if you didn't like it. My brain came up with it ^.^  
  
anime Kitsune - Moo? o.o  
  
Rory-Chan's DMP And Co - Ehehe . . . . . . . .Lemon??? -Squeaks- I'd write one, but I'm to shy or something. I wrote one once, but I then threw it away u.u But eheheh. . . . . .I can sure try ^-^;;  
  
Kurai-Jaugen-Doragon (must...sign...in...oog..) (Silver_Moon_Pearl@hotmail.com) - Ohhh! I shall join the campaign!! -puts hat on- Mwhahahah!!  
  
Portal-girl - Nooo! No no no!! Ehehe . . . . . .this isn't a Hiei torture fic, NOR a Kurama torture fic n.n Kurama just gets even is all -nods head-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~  
  
Well!! That's all the reviews I can answer for now!! -waves hand- Thanks for reviewing!! You guys are great for reviewing cause when I type my fic. I always think you guys are getting mad and want me to post faster eheheh. . . .. .so, THANK YOU!!!  
  
-gives all reviewers a Hiei and Kurama plushie-  
  
Sparky: It squeaks too!! ^-^  
  
Hiei: -growls- You should flame here -glares at reviewers-  
  
Kurama: Hiei! Stop glaring at them. . . . . .-softly nudges Hiei and smiles at him-  
  
Hiei: -blushes slightly but covers it up with a glare- Stupid kitsune . . . . . . . . .  
  
Sparky: -stares- Awwww! Love is in the air! Can yah smell it!! -smells air and chokes- Ack!! Too much love! Too much love!! -dies- x.x  
  
Kurama: -looks down at Sparky- Are you okay? -pokes her with stick-  
  
Hiei: Ch! I say let her die -glares at twitching body-  
  
Kurama: Heh, I don't think so. . . . . . I'll have to work on something to bring her back. . . . . .  
  
Hiei: Whatever, just read the votes to them before they get angry so I have to kill them. Wait. . . . . .let them get mad -smirks-  
  
Kurama: I can't at the moment Hiei, you do it please -mixing things together- Just say the vote.  
  
Hiei: I'm going to kill her again when she comes back to life -still glaring and reading the votes-  
  
-Hiei talking-  
  
Here it is you weak humans who cant defend for yourselves. . . . . .  
  
The winner: Yaoi  
  
Yes: 48  
  
No: 30  
  
Hiei: Heh. . . . . you can tell yaoi one by a long shot. . . . .  
  
Kurama: Oh yes, before I forget. Sparky had two e-mails, about torturing Hiei. . . . . . but she doesn't know whom they are because when she tried to reply it said their e-mails weren't working or some sort.  
  
Hiei: -growls at torturing-  
  
Here they are:  
  
goonyberry2@aol.com  
  
Kurama: Also. . . . .I think this one is to:  
  
Ninetailstoo@aol.com   
  
Kurama: I can't read her scribbling -sweatdrops- Well, if you recognize the e-mails, please tell us because she would like to give credit where credit is due ^_^;;  
  
Kurama & Hiei: Like we said. . . . . .Yaoi is the winner! -Kurama smiles except for Hiei- 


	6. Hiei To The Rescue

Arg! I'm so so so sorry! I know I haven't updated in a really really long time haven't I? How long has it been...  
  
Hiei: Hn, longer than your mind can take....  
  
Sparky: -.- be quiet kiwi, but anyways, Iv been gone as you all can see. Seems like that little monster has been attacking me. I seem to have no inspiration at all! –sighs-  
  
Kurama: At least your back, that's what's important ne?  
  
Hiei: Please Kurama, there are far better fics then the one she writes...- twitches- And I'm not a kiwi wench...  
  
Sparky: ...you did not just call me a wench -.- bastard, but thank you Kura ^- ^ you're so nice! But as you have seen, my process is becoming slow, very very slow as I would say so please bear with me. I will not be giving up on this fic as I have on my previous one. It's time to thank some of my reviewers I should say. I will also inform you when I have a chapter up to ErOtIc KuRaMa.  
  
~*ReViEwErS FoR ChApTeR OnE *~  
  
Heather (GrlSnakeCharmer@aol.com), hieiandkuramalover, stuff (ren26@earthlink.net)   
  
~* ReViEwErS FoR ChApTeR TwO *~  
  
Sabrina, Heather (GrlSnakeCharmer@aol.com)  
  
~*ReViEwErS FoR ChApTeR ThReE*~  
  
KitsuneKat, Umi  
  
~*ReViEwErS FoR ChApTeR FoUr*~  
  
Youko Yoshimi, Kittengrl39, RubyProudfoot, Yugijouoh, Kurama is mine forever  
  
~*ReViEwErS FoR ChApTeR FiVe*~  
  
Portal-girl, Trina, DogsruleW, Sophie, Gabbi: Queen of Kurama Torture, Heather (GrlSnakeCharmer@aol.com)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
@.@ Alrighty then..I should be staring my fic. Damnie o.o that took up one page of your reviews but you guys are worth it! ^-^ But when I e-mail you guys when I have upcoming Chaps, I aint gonna lie...its gonna be a bitch. But you're all worth it! x.o moo!! I should start it. Here goes nothing....but I mustn't forget our labels:  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
  
//Kurama speaking to Hiei telepathically//  
  
/Hiei speaking to Kurama telepathically/  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
POV's once again o.o  
  
**** Scene change  
  
(With Hiei)  
  
After pressing the button, Hiei looked at the screen the quickly fled the room using his speed.  
  
"Hn, don't worry kitsune...I'm coming..." he said as he jumped from tree to tree getting to where Kurama was.  
  
****** -Someplace with Kurama-  
  
As he was tiptoeing across the sleeping foxes, he saw the collars on them starting to blink red. 'Hm, I wonder what that means.' Kurama thought to himself as he saw one of the fox's start to stir from its peaceful slumber.  
  
"Damn! They're waking up so soon?!" he whispered to himself stepping back a couple steps until his back hit the tree  
  
The fox's all started to wake up, their eyes red as they growled at Kurama staring at him. When they were all up, they were all approaching him snarling.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys..." he seemed confused but quickly started to summon some vines nearby.  
  
"I'm going to have to stall if I want to get past you unharmed at least." He sighed as two foxes jumped up at them but becoming in snarled in his vines. More tried to jump at him him, only to become also ensnared in his trap. Kurama looked above him sensing Hiei.  
  
"Where are you Hiei?.." he asked himself looking back at the foxes as one seemed to get by and sunk his teeth into Kurama's leg. One of the vines quickly pulled the fox away as Kurama looked down at his leg wincing, he tried to move it.  
  
"Ah, seems like they are as sneaky as they are once to be..." Kurama suddenly started giving up hope thinking he would be killed by a bunch of foxes.  
  
He chuckled slightly, "To think, me dieing from my own kind..how ironic it would seem. I wonder what Hiei and the others would think...." He asked aloud not expecting any answer in return.  
  
"I wonder what the others would think also kitsune...." Said a voice above him.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Kurama gasped looking up at seeing Hiei "Hiei! What are you doing here?" he questioned.  
  
The fire youkai shook his head smirking "You would be surprised kitsune." He jumped down from the tree quickly picking up Kurama holding him against his body as he jumped back up the tree and out of the zoo park grounds.  
  
"Hiei....." he said softly becoming drowsy, "Why did you come for me?..do you..." he trailed off falling asleep as the fire youkai headed towards Kurama's home.  
  
"Do I what kitsune?" he whispered in his ear knowing that the kitsune had fallen asleep.  
  
*******  
  
(Kurama's House)  
  
Hiei had come through the window and carefully set they fox he was carrying down on the bed.  
  
"Look's like I'll be taking care of you this time...." Hiei looked at Kurama's leg and rolled his pant leg up so he could see he could get a better look at his wound.  
  
Kurama started mumbling and turned to his side. "Hn. Where does he keep that kit when he treats me...." He went off into the bathroom and searched through the drawers finding it. "Found it, now to see what the kitsune needs."  
  
He went back to where Kurama laid in bed still fast asleep. Hiei moved his leg towards him and gently cleaned the wound seeing the kitsune wince at his touch. "Must of bit him harder than I thought...." After he finished cleaning the wound, he grabbed some gauze from the first aid kid and began wrapping up his leg.  
  
"You're done with now." He looked back at Kurama blinking. 'He even smiles in his sleep..that smile, why does it always make me feel warm inside....even his touch sends me a shiver.....'  
  
*-Flashback-*  
  
Kurama came from behind Hiei and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama whispered in his ear.  
  
"Fo-fox, what are you doing?" Hiei questioned stuttering  
  
He began to blush as Kurama's hands starting to make their way up towards his stomach.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Hiei recalled the day at the park and smiled a bit. 'What are you making me do fox? What is this feeling I have when I'm around you...." he slowly made his way towards Kurama and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"So soft..." he leaned forward towards his face as he traced his fingers on Kurama's parted lips. "Kurama....." he leaned down more brushing his lips against the others, 'How I wish....' He quickly pulled back feeling Kurama starting to awaken.  
  
Quickly, Hiei made his way towards the window and leaned back acting as if nothing happened. The other watched Kurama slowly open his eyes as he stretched out his arms and legs. Hiei decided to make his presence known and grunted catching Kurama's attention. They both started at one another, Kurama finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
Answering to his name, he set his stare on Kurama, "What is it.."  
  
"I was wondering...how did I get here? I remember getting attacked by the fox's in the zoo, then you came and from then on...I can't seem to recall what happened after that." Sighing he ran his hand through his hair staring at his leg.  
  
Hiei noticed him staring at his leg, "You got injured, it's not serious...only a bite." Kneeling down, he lifted up Kurama's pant leg again showing him what he had meant. "See..."  
  
Kurama nodded lowering his head. "Hiei, may I ask you something?" Hiei got up and sat down next to Kurama looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"What is it you want to ask?..."  
  
He became uncertain if he wanted to ask him but he had no choice. He wanted an answer to why Hiei had helped him. 'Wouldn't he normally just let me take care of things?' thought Kurama tilting his head to the side looking over at Hiei.  
  
"Do you care about me Hiei?"  
  
"Of course I do, you are one of the strongest fighters I have encountered."  
  
Sighing, Kurama shook his head. "No, not as a fighting partner...more as in...more than a friend..." he watched Hiei for any reaction he wouldn't scare him off.  
  
He had a feeling on what Kurama had asked meant if he cared for him more than a friend. Not wanting to admit to it, he answered him with a complete different answer.  
  
"I...I don't know..." Hiei had remained calm, which worried Kurama a bit. In truth, Hiei really didn't know if he cared for the kitsune so much that he would give up anything for him. Of course though he had also asked himself that question at times. All in all, he does care for Kurama if the kitsune wasn't happy since a frown didn't suit that face of his. But that's normal isn't it? After all they are friends...aren't they?  
  
Hiei had thought of all this and decided he should leave. Getting up from the spot of the bed, he headed towards the window. Dreading that he had scared Hiei, Kurama grasped his wrist pulling him back towards the bed.  
  
"Please don't leave Hiei, it's going to rain pretty soon anyways." Pointed out Kurama as the dark clouds began to cover the sky. Pulling away from Kurama's grasp, he leaned back against the wall. Smiling, Kurama got up from the bed grabbing his pajama's from the drawer and tossing Hiei an extra pair.  
  
"You can share the bed with me, and change into the clothes even though it might be a bit big on you." chuckling he went into the bathroom to change before Hiei had a chance to protest.  
  
Growling Hiei walked towards the clothes Kurama had set for them and undressed from his own clothing into the others. "Damn it, I should just leave..."  
  
He slipped into the bed as Kurama came out from the bathroom joining Hiei. "Good night Hiei." He reached over and turned off the lights.  
  
"Hn." Hiei curled up into a ball and started to fall asleep but felt an arm wrap around his waist. Turning around, he saw Kurama already fast asleep with his arm wrapped around him. 'Great...' he thought. Giving up, he nuzzled against Kurama's chest and fell asleep also.  
  
X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X  
  
Sparky: Well this wasn't my very best now was it? I'm running out of ideas I think..but the block is still within me x.o  
  
Hiei: You'd better start thinking or else your readers are going to get you –smirks-  
  
Sparky: e.e Quiet I say!...I need a muse! ;-; A muse I say! Or a beta...who would like to be mines? =D  
  
Kurama: -sweat drop- Um, what if they don't want to?  
  
Hiei: Hn. No one would want to be a beta for you...  
  
Sparky:...know what?...Moo! .o That's what!  
  
Hiei: I'm so scared...-shakes his head- Baka  
  
Sparky: Hush you -.- well..have you people seen all these youxkurama, youxHiei fics out there?! @.@ Their taking over! A..Cyao? What does that mean o.o Iv been gone too long it seems. But..meh why is it only those two, not any other I, in my opinion don't really like them. X3 I tried to force myself to read one but...it disturbed me so I quit reading it.  
  
Hiei: No one wants to head your opinion...  
  
Spark: Hush you -.- But I said my peace. I wont be updating for long I'm afraid. I'm in the process of moving, my Internet keeps getting cut and I'm grounded and my grades once again. @.@ Sowwie, but what really got me worked up was the Author Alerts. Didn't know people wanted to read my fic so bad. O.o  
  
Kurama: You'd be surprised. –smiles-  
  
Sparky: Yah..umm otaky then. o.o I will be telling you when I update and all the nice crap. I thank my friend Cassie x.o she gave me some inspiration to write out another chapter. Meheh, I need a muse! . I mean CHEESE!  
  
Hiei:........  
  
Kurama: -looks around and picks up Hiei running off into a dark corner-  
  
Sparky: .....Otaky then o.O their busy bunnies....Please Review! I need all I can get. X.x and Yes, someone asked if this fic is going in order from the job Ad in chapter one. Yes it is meh friend, yesh it is o.o  
  
Also, Flames are accepted. Anything is accepted now, even ideas. I need all I can get now. O.q Moo...  
  
=P.S= Apples Rule All  
  
=P.S.S= Don't forget to Review!! ^n.n^ you'll get a cookie! 


	7. Surprise, Surprise

Woo! I finally try and update early this time. Hm, seems that my fic is going under? Oh well...sadly

Sparky: I forgot to put a disclaimer on the...last two or one chappies? But anyways, my internet is down. Or shall I say that meh dad took it down for a while. But nonetheless, I'm going to finally start on the next chapter of this fic.

Hiei: Hn..

Sparky: Oh yeah, . Hiei Didn't get much last night...did yah Hiei? :3

Hiei: ....

Sparky: Yerp, meheh...I wonder how long it takes me to write one whole chapter. Today is Tuesday May 4, 2004 X3 I don't think I'll take a year again to write up a new chapter. I keep getting side tracked but now I'm trying to keep things straight. Been reading Eerie Queerie, tis a good manga. So is Gravitation, Fake and all those yummy ones . Enough babble! I'm going to head straight to the fic. .

Kurama talking to Youko

/Youko talking to Kurama/

'Thinking'

"Speaking as we all know"

Scene Change

&$#&#$#FlAsHbAcK&##

And that's all for now that I can think of. On with the show!

As always, Hiei was the first to wake. As one would say, he was...confused? But that's putting it lightly. He knew where he was all in all, but something had made him uncomfortable while sleeping with Kurama.

Now, if you could all imagine, Hiei and Kurama sleeping with each other. Kurama's arm draped around the small fire youkai's waist. Ah-hah! But that's where you could think of no possible other way Hiei would stiffen up as he did.

Hiei had looked down feeling someone cuff him down below. Blushing furiously, he gently moved Kurama's curious hand away and slipped out of the bed.

"Damn it Kurama..." shaking his head he searched around for his clothes and other 'personal' belonging's.

"I wonder where that damn kitsune put it..." deciding maybe he should actually try browse for his things instead of...looking.

Hiei climbed back over the bed and leaned over the edge, looking under the bed wiggling his cute little rump in the air while doing so. Unknown to him, someone was stirring from their deeply, perverted, very graphical...dream.

"Mm?" shaking his head, Kurama sat up looking around not feeling Hiei anymore. ...Feeling, oh yeah, that's what he was doing all right...F-E-E-L-I-N-G...MOOF!

(A/N: o.o'' Sorry.... . It's that...I'm hyper tonight and I'm guessing this chappie is gonna go random..-.-'')

Stretching out his arms, Kurama finally turned his head seeing Hiei's bottom move around in the air.

"..........." Kurama stood still, staring at it...like everything around him had frozen.

In that time, Youko had been looking through Kurama's eyes, eyeing that little piece of treasure. Wow...lots of eye's or what.

/Mm, Kurama let me take over! /

Shaken out of his daydreaming, Kurama scoffed at his Youko side's perverted-ness. As if he didn't have one.

What?! No...don't think that I don't know on what you're planning to do to Hiei.

/....What? / Youko scratched his head confused at what Kurama had said.

You're hopeless...I said I know what you plan to do if I let you take over. So the answer is no! Quite content with himself, Kurama went back to staring at Hiei's cute little rump again.

Youko wasn't the type to let things pass him by. Planning...and planning...and planning, Youko finally came up with a conclusion. It was so devious...that not even he knew he could believe that he could come up with it! Would you like to know what it was? Do yah?! Well, -insert cackle- Not even I know!

As some of us know, Youko could control our favorite bishounen into doing things not all of us sometimes dared to do. Except for this one guy I know that actually did it...Kyo and Ryu..meheh...anyways, getting back to the point!

Summoning up some control over Kurama, he made his arm move involuntarily on it's own while he watched through the eye's of the 'vessel' from the body he shared souls with.

/Won't this be fun. /

Kurama stared at his hand watching it go towards Hiei's bottom. Inching nearer...and nearer...and nearer...until it was only a couple on inches away. His breath caught in his throat, Kurama turned his head to the side a bit keeping his gaze on his hand.

'Please...don't do what I think your going to do!' he pleaded in his mind knowing the answer and in finding no way to stop it. Did he really not want to get near Hiei's nice, firm, muscled, nicely formed, tight bottom? I think not!

At least, Kurama gave Hiei a quick pinch on the ass, which earned him a nicely semi-loud yelp and a bump on the head from the bed from the victim.

Quickly as he could, Kurama laid back down on the bed covering himself with the bed sheets but keeping an eye open to see the other's reaction.

Hiei quickly surfaced from deep under the bed scowling.

"Kisama!"

Hiei looked around the room then at Kurama, seeing him fast asleep. 'Supposedly' fast asleep that is, oblivious to what was going on, or to whom had pinched him.

He sighed and got a sort of poutish look on his face, making sure no one was around to witness it. "Who pinched me?" He wondered aloud as he rubbed his rump gently before sitting back down on the bed.

"It couldn't have been Kurama though...he's asleep. Then who!"

Hiei kept pondering and wondering, then pondering some more before earning a little twitch from all his continuous thinking. He turned back to Kurama, taking in all of his features. While looking, he noticed something... '....Why is he stiff....'

Ahem, and no! Get the mind out of the gutter people, although mine's never is eh...-cough- He meant his body was stiff, not down below! Fhew! Got that cleared, I thought you guys might think I was some damn pervert always watching, filming from people's closet, watching their every move...umm...yah.

Any who, Hiei crawled up towards Kurama and carefully sat himself on Kurama's stomach, his legs on each of the other's sides. What a position Hiei got himself into ne?

The first thing Hiei was to do was, that he poked Kurama's cheek. Blinking to himself, he poked the other. "Hn..I think he's getting fat."

Unknown to Hiei, Kurama was awake all right, wide-awake. Seemed like Hiei had awaked something else also. Something...something down below, his prize possession?

Yerp! Some might find it strange, but...Youko was very conceited, back in the days and loved himself very and truly. So he named some parts of his body, for example, the one that had been awaked he had named it, Little Youko. Creepy ne?

A light blush spread across Kurama's face as he shifted his body to the side not wanting Hiei to know that the little fire youkai had some control over certain body parts.

"Hn?" Hiei tilted his head and placed both oh his hands on Kurama's cheeks. "Kitsune?"

You know how grandparents pull little kid's cheeks, pinching them in the process? Pulling, pinching, the pain? That's that exactly what Hiei had done.

Kurama, well...he didn't like all this cheek pulling business and it came to him unexpected. With a shake of his head, he opened his eyes whimpering at the pain for his cheeks and rubbed them.

"Hiei! What did you do that for?" Kurama asked with a pout on his face

Shrugging, Hiei lowered his head embarrassed on being caught pinching Kurama's cheeks.

"Was there anyone else in here fox?" finally asking, after collecting what little pride he had left.

Kurama thought for a bit placing a finger on his chin. "No, I don't think there was. Why do you ask?"

"N-No reason."

Hiei slid off the bed avoiding any eye contact with the fox.

"Where did you put my clothes?" he asked not wanting Kurama to dwell on the question he had asked.

Smiling, Kurama got up from bed and walked to his door and out into the laundry room, then returning.

"I just washed them, I thought it might need a good wash since you train and all." He explained handing Hiei his clothing.

Giving him a quick nod, indicating his thanks, he walked into the bathroom to change.

Kurama walked over to his chair and sat down crossing his legs keeping an eye on the door.

Well Youko, what did you think of his reaction to what you did?

/...You know you wanted to do that too.../

.....

/Heh, and the guilty stay silent. I couldn't of done it if you had no intention of it. I can only give you a light push so you could go through with something. /

/I don't have time for you, Hiei is about done. He'd better not find out about any of this! /

Hiei had finished dressing into his own clothing and had set the other he had worn on the bathroom floor.

"I guess I'll be leaving now..." Hiei walked over to the window getting ready to flit off but had been grabbed by the sleeve.

"Kurama?..." Hiei turned his head to the side blinking.

Why had Kurama grabbed Hiei before he could leave, he wasn't so sure either. He didn't want Hiei to leave, not to leave him alone again. Who knows how long Hiei had decided to be gone again. Maybe a couple of days, weeks, months, or even years.

He sighed to himself and let go of Hiei's sleeve. Smiling down at him, he wanted Hiei to stay a bit longer. Not to go away...

"Hiei, would you like to go out for some sweet snow?"

It was the only thing he knew that would normally keep Hiei for at least the whole day. He could never get rid of that sweet tooth he had. Meh!

On hearing the word sweet snow, Hiei began to nod profusely. Kurama went and grabbed his coat noticing it started to...snow? The hell...

-With the weather people-

Camera Man Number 1: Hey!! Why do we have to go out and dress like flowers! It's s-n-o-w-i-n-g!

Mysterious lady: Don't make me use my eye beams! EYE BEAMS!!!!

Cameraman Number 2: ......She's gone crazy...

Some lady feeding a pigeon: Ah! Their revolting I tell you! Revolting!!!

Camera Man Number 1: ...Um, hey...what's that old hag talking about? There is no pigeon there. Crazy people, let's get out of here!

-With Kurama and Hiei in an Ice Cream Parlor-

"So Hiei, how do you like your ice cream?" he asked licking his own seductively and not even knowing it.

Hiei just nodded trying not to stare at the fox eating his ice cream. 'Does he have to lick it so damn...good?'

"Hn.." he quickly finished his up and looked out the window. Something was going to happen, that the two soon-to-be-lovers would never forget. Something so big that... who the hell would even be able to forget?

'What's that...' Hiei thought to himself as he peered out the window seeing some people run off into the distance.

"Hn, Kurama...look over there."

Finishing up his ice cream, Kurama looked out the window puzzled.

"Hiei, what the hell are you--"

There, outside the window ran a crowd of people being chased by what seemed a little girl. But not any normal girl, a girl with a stick!

They both sweat dropped and shook their heads deciding to ignore it. But little did they know...they shouldn't ignore the un-ordinary. Woooooo.....

"Ahem, so anyways..." Kurama leaned back against his chair yawning.

"It's getting late Hiei, shouldn't you be going already? I wouldn't want anything happening to you..." looking down, he fidgeted under Hiei's stare.

"Want me gone so soon fox?" smirking, he got up from his seat putting his cloak on. "I won't bother you much longer."

Kurama looked back up shaking his head. "No, you don't bother me at all. I like your company...I...I..love yo--"

One again, someone got cut off. It seemed that every time they would either confess to each other that they had deep feelings, something cuts them off. Look's like a certain author is ebil and doesn't want her story to end. Meheh?

There, outside of the window stood a fox girl staring at the two bright eyed. It seemed it was the same girl who had chased that crowed with a stick not too long ago.

It sort of unnerved Kurama, being stared at, especially like the way the girl did.

"H-Hiei? By chance, do you know who she is?" Kurama asked laughing nervously and backed away from the window.

Growling, Hiei put a hand over his katana, "No, I don't know who the hell she is, but she is a kitsune like yourself, is she not?"

Upon further inspection by Kurama, the girl was in fact, a kitsune. It must have slipped his mind since he was being busy at the time inching away.

"Yes, but I never seen her before..." He answered facing Hiei. Frowning, he turned back towards the window finding her gone.

"Hiei, where did she go?" backing up some more, Kurama clung onto Hieis arm tightly. Hiei blushed slightly and headed towards the door with Kurama still on his arm.

"I think we were just seeing things..."

Sighing, Kurama let go of Hiei, "Maybe your right, maybe we're both just tired."

Suddenly someone jumped on Kuramas back. "Ah!" Kurama fell forward, surprised and afraid of what he might find on his back.

Hiei was quick to react and grabbed who ever that had jumped on Kuramas back, off of him. "Who are you?!" he snarled looking around.

Kurama sat up and looked around also making sure that he wouldn't be surprised again.

A giggle was heard from above the trees, but when the two looked up, they found no one. Then, the giggle started up again...

"Come out and fight." Hiei unsheathed his katana ready to strike at whoever would come out at him.

"Hiei, hold on..." Kurama stood up and sniffed at the air blinking. "She is just a little girl, you can't hurt her."

Some rustling came from the bushes and out came the girl who was outside staring at them. The fox girl...

"Who are you calling little, mister?"

Both Kurama and Hiei turned around to be faced with the girl. Who was she?...Where did she come from?

"Who are you?" Kurama asked putting his hand over Hieis so he wouldn't attack her.

"Me?" the girl pointed to herself blinking

"Yes you wench, what are you, an idiot?" Glaring at her, Hiei sheathed his katana and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice mister. Maybe I won't tell you my name. Humph!"

She turned around so her back would face the two, her tail twitching to the side.

"Please, forgive my friend...he has a short temper as you can see. I'm sure he didn't mean that, did you Hiei?"

Grunting, he shrugged leaning against a tree keeping his guard up. "Whatever..."

She looked over her shoulder to Hiei, then to Kurama. "Eh, that's otaky. I don't mind really. Long time since I actually talked to someone this long." She plopped herself down on the grass pulling at it some.

"My name's Kurama by the way, and what do you mean talking this long to someone?" He went and stood next to Hiei blinking.

"Eheh, yeah, I already know your name is Kurama. I know things about you... and Hiei there also!" smiling, she continued on. "My name's Sparky, if you wanted to know. I don't know really, the things I say sometimes...can confuse people? Or I just end up scaring them off. All in all, it's fun for me."

"And how do you know about me and Kurama. Your just some runt that came through the barrier..."

The girl had but all made him very suspicious. How could she possibly know about them?

Kurama had decided on staying silent, carefully watching her and what she would do.

"Meh! I may be some little runt, but I know lots of things. I'm smart too yah know!" lowering her ears, she stood back up patting some dirt off.

"I know about you two, that Kurama has been looking for a job, and you Hiei...you..." covers her mouth trying to stifle her laughter, "You getting pinched in the ass. That I won't ever forget!"

Hearing that, it earned her a deep blush and scowl from Hiei.

"How could you possibly know all this!" Hiei started to get frustrated at her knowing about him. Kurama put a hand on his shoulder giving him a light squeeze.

"Calm down Hiei...their must me a reason for all this, am I right?"

She nodded and ran a hand through her hair before continuing. "Ah, yes my dear Kura, once again you hit the point. Moofles, there is a reason to why I know thing's about you. Have you met my oh so loyal Stixy?"

Before they could even ask who the hell Stixy was, a floating stick came from behind a tree, just floating...

"Yes, this is Stixy! My lovely Stixy friend. It's rather odd though, but nonetheless. This is how I find some things about you two. I'm here to help you both in something. I know all!" She started jumping up and down happily before pouncing on Hiei.

"Get off me!" He shoved Sparky off of him growling.

Chuckling, Kurama helped her up and Stixy quickly floated to her side.

"That floating stick of yours, it's kina creepy..." stated Kurama looking at it nervously.

Sparky looked up at Stixy blinking before she quickly smacked the stick to the side. "Bad Stixy! Your scaring people again." Sighing to herself, she looked back up at Kurama smiling.

"So sorry, Stixy tends to get...umm...floaty like?" Putting a finger to her chin, she started to think if she had said that right.

"I see, yes..." Kurama nodded still having some slight nervous-ness around it.

Hiei pushed himself away from the tree, looking over at Sparky then to Kurama.

"I'm leaving now...I dought she can even hurt you Kurama."

Looking at Kurama for one last time, he flitted off towards a portal to enter the Makai.

Kurama sighed shaking his head. "Hiei...."

Sparky looked over at Stixy nodding to it. Stixy then suddenly floated off towards the direction Hiei had went.

Kurama lifted his hair raising an eyebrow at her. "Where did..."

Smiling, Sparky waved her hand around and grabbed Kurama's arm dragging him away, back into the city.

"Moofles! Don't worry about Stixy...or Hiei, they'll be back...."

She seemed to be in her own little world at the time, thinking...Kurama looked at her puzzled but quickly saw a glint in her eyes.

The corner of her lips twitched...forming into like a smirk of some sort. Then suddenly...she cackled. Boy did she cackle, like a crazy person.

Poor Kurama, he looked at her, and thought to himself...why, why did he attract such crazy people?

And from then on, Sparky just kept latched on to his arm all the way till he got to his house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

AN:

Sparky: Yay! I finally finished up another chapter. xx

Hiei: Hn, and you added yourself in there?..Pathetic.

Kurama: Well, I think it's fine. –smiles at her-

Sparky: ...o.o Yay! :3 I ish in the fic! X3 How's that yah f00's! Anyways though, I'm about to say sorry again for taking so furkin long on updating my fic again. Well, to update on things, I now live in a new house and a new town. I moved to Tracy so yah...x.o My house is bigger too, and I have a room all to myself along with a laptop and my big compy.

Don't worry though! I have wireless internet and I'm doing uber good in school too! O.o So, yah...I'm hoping to finish this fic soon. I keep on getting cut off. My dad still goes on with disconnecting the internet. -- So yah. I'm also in band...so I really hope it doesn't interfere with me writing. I'm still in slightly writers block. But hey, don't we all get that?

So, yes. I am hopping it doesn't interfere because in band, I have to play in the football games. Since I am in high school. Then we have Band Reviews, marching after school every Thursday. Also festivals to go too...baa. X.x Let's not worry though! I have everything under control.

Sorry since I couldn't thank people for their reviews in this chapter. I promise to do it in the next. And I finished this chapter at:

October 3, 2004

x.o Wasn't a year this time. Please Review!!

I am also accepting flames..inspire me people. O.o

R&R

Byez till the next chapter!


End file.
